Mount Ignis
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Rumors state that a shiny legendary Pokémon has been seen on the top of Mount Ignis and Lance wants Ash and Misty to catch this very rare Pokémon for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and Pokémon Gaia.**

* * *

 **Mount Ignis**

 **32 year old Ash Ketchum and his wife Misty are on their way to Mount Ignis in the Orbtus region on a mission given to them by Lance.**

Rumors state that a shiny legendary Pokémon has been seen on the top of Mount Ignis and Lance wants Ash and Misty to catch this very rare Pokémon for him.

"We should have used Gary's aircraft, how long is it to the top of that damn mountain, Ash?" says Misty.

"At least around 40 miles or so. We should reach the top by sunset tomorrow, if I'm correct." says Ash.

"Exactly what Pokémon do you think it is that we'll find up there?" says Misty.

"It could be Ho-Oh, Lugia or any other legendary. Lance didn't seem to know for sure." says Ash.

"Okay. Speaking about things we don't know...what's Brock doin' these days?" says Misty.

"Apparently he's working for a breeding company in Hoenn." says Ash.

"Nice. I hope this climb is worth it. Lance better pay us good for this crap." says Misty.

"He is. He told me that if we bring back the legendary Pokémon we'd get around 900.000...each." says Ash.

"Awesome!" says Misty in joy, suddenly much more happy.

"I look forward to see what Pokémon it is that's been seen on Mount Ignis." says Ash.

32 hours later.

"Finally." says Misty when she and Ash finally reach the top of Mount Ignis.

The roar of a very powerful Pokémon can be heard from within the ancient temple.

"I've heard that before, a long time ago..." says Ash as he recognize the roar of Rayquaza.

"Is that...Rayquaza...?" says Misty.

"Yeah, that's it." says Ash as he call out one of his Pokémon. "Go, Gengar!"

Shiny Rayquaza appear.

"Gengar, Shadow Ball." says Ash.

Gengar use Shadow Ball, but Rayquaza doesn't seem to even feel the attack.

"Damn it, gotta pick another mon. Gengar, return. Go, Charizard." says Ash.

Ash transforms Charizard into Mega Charizard X.

"Charizard...Flamethrower!" says Ash.

Charizard attacks, but the powerful flames seems to do no damage to Rayquaza.

"Let me give it a try. Go, Blastoise!" says Misty as she call out one of her best Pokémon.

Rayquaza attacks, knocking out Charizard.

"Blastoise, attack with your Hyper Beam, now!" says Misty.

Blastoise gets ready to attack, but before it gets the chance, Rayquaza strikes it down with a powerful Draco Meteor.

"Damn!" says Misty in anger.

"Blastoise return." says Misty.

"Charizard return." says Ash. "Go, Espeon."

Espeon jump out from its Poké Ball.

"Espeon, psychic attack!" says Ash.

Espeon use its psychic powers to try to do damage to Rayquaza.

To the surprise of both Ash and Misty it works.

Apparently this particular Rayquaza ha weakness to the Psychic-type.

"Espeon, use Psyshock now!" says Ash.

Rayquaza roar in pain as Espeon's psychic energy strike it hard.

"Yes! Now it's weak. This is it, now or fuckin' never. Ultra Ball, go." says Ash as he throw an Ultra Ball.

Rayquaza is being caught.

"Why do you steal our legendary? Rayquaza's place is here to protect us from the ancient evil Pokémon of the world beyond ours." says a priest as he step out from behind a marble pillar.

"Sorry, sir. Ash and I were told by Lance that Rayquaza was a danger to the area." says Misty.

"Oh...? You two've been the victim of a liar. Lance is an evil man." says the priest.

"He's not evil, he's a noble man and a great trainer." says Ash.

"If you don't set the magnificent Rayquaza free, I shall battle you." says the priest. "Go, Poliwrath!"

"Espeon return...go Sceptile!" says Ash.

"Poliwrath, Ice Punch." says the priest.

Sceptile is fast and avoids the attack easy.

"Sceptile, Leaf Blade until we win." says Ash.

"No!" screams the priest as Sceptile knocks out Poliwrath.

"Let's go!" says Misty.

Ash calls back his Sceptile.

Misty and Ash run away from the temple.

"We need to get to the nearest Pokémon Centre and report to Lance." says Ash.

"I believe there's one in Nestpine Town." says Misty.

"Okay. Let's go there." says Ash.

5 hours later at the Pokémon Centre in Nestpine Town.

Ash is talking to Lance via video phone.

"Lance, sir...we've caught the legendary Pokémon for you."

"Thanks, Ash. So, what sort of Pokémon was it."

"Something we've kinda seen before. It was a Rayquaza...a shiny one."

"Good. Bring it to me."

"Aye, sir. See ya soon."

"Okay. Lance out."

Lance ends the phone call.

"We need to return to the top of the mountain." says Ash.

"Why?" says Misty.

"There might be something of value in the temple." says Ash. "Tomorrow we'll once more climb to the top of Mount Ignis."

"Damn it, Ash! Do we really have to climb all the way up there again? I love you like crazy and such, but I got really tired the first time." says Misty.

"So did I, but I think it's worth it. I'm pretty sure there are plenty of ancient valuable artifacts in the temple and Lance would probably like to have them." says Ash in a serious mature tone.

"Okay. I can't say 'no' to you 'cause you're so sexy." says Misty with an erotic smile.

"Thanks, Misty my love." says Ash.

The next day.

Ash and Misty are once again on their way up to the top of Mount Ignis.

"Ash...my feet and hands hurt..." says Misty. "Why couldn't we fly on your Charizard...? I'm sure it would be strong enough to carry us both."

"It's more than strong enough, but I enjoy a good old challenge like this. To climb to the top without aid of a Pokémon makes me feel like a teen again." says Ash. "Using my own strength helps me forget for a bit that I'm no longer 12."

"Well, for me it's the opposite. I feel like a 70 year old lady right now." says Misty.

"C'mon, baby. We've only got about 2 hours before we reach the top. You can do it." says Ash.

2 and a half hours later.

"Finally!" says Misty.

"Let's check the temple. Keep your eye open for that angry priest we met last time." says Ash as he and Misty walk towards the temple.

"Ash, we probably shouldn't be here. That priest told us to..." begins Misty.

"I don't trust him." says Ash before Misty can finish. "He's probably evil and I'm not scared. Let's see what's in this temple."

Ash and Misty enter the temple.

They get into a large room. In the centre is a big marble table. On it stands a golden goblet.

"Lance would probably want this." says Ash as he grab the goblet.

"You stupid fuck! Hands off the holy goblet or ghost Pokémon shall hunt ye forever." says a female priest as she enter the room from the other side.

"I don't believe in such things." says Ash.

"Go, Gengar!" says the female priest.

"Go, Gengar!" says Ash, calling out his own Gengar.

"Gengar, Shadow Ball." says the female priest.

Ash's Gengar is hit, but takes no damage.

"Nice try. Gengar, Night Shade." says Ash.

Ash's Gengar attacks and does a lot of damage to the priest's Gengar.

"Don't hurt my ghost, ya freak." says the female priest. "Night Shade."

"Gengar, avoid that shit and counter-attack with Shadow Punch." says Ash.

Ash's Gengar knocks out the priest's Gengar.

"Ya fuckin' piece of crap! Eternal sadness shall fall upon ya for doin' that to my ghost. Mordre eternius hominanses." says the female priest in anger.

"I'm not afraid of your nerd-talking." says Ash.

"Oh yeah? Let's see if you two can defeat my next monster. Go, Abra." says the female priest.

"Ash, let me take this one." says Misty. "Go, Golduck."

Ash is suprised. He doesn't know that Misty brought her Golduck with her.

"Golduck, Hyper Beam!" says Misty.

"Abra, Teleport out of the way." says the female priest.

Abra teleport to the side.

"Golduck, Hyper Beam one more time." says Misty.

Golduck's Hyper Beam almost knocks out Abra, but suddenly Abra evolve into a Kadabra.

Kadabra use Recover to heal from the damage done by Misty's Golduck.

"Fuck! Golduck, use Hyper Beam again, give it all ya got." says Misty.

Golduck attacks again and this time it's too much for Kadabra to deal with and it faints.

"And the awesome sexy Misty does it again." says Misty in joy.

"Mordre!" screams the female priest.

Kadabra use an unknown attack and murders its trainer.

Ash and Misty walk into the next room.

In it are ten stone tablets. On each one is a picture of a legendary Pokémon.

"Hmm, let's see...Lugia, Ho-Oh, Moltres, Mew, Entei, Regirock, Kyogre, Uxie, Palkia and Giratina." says Ash, looking at the stone tablets.

"Why are there pictures of them here?" says Misty.

"I don't know, but there's gotta be a reason for it." says Ash.

"Gary might be able to figure it out." says Misty.

"Yeah, maybe..." says Ash.

"Are you here to study the ancient tablets?" says a male voice.

Ash and Misty turn around and sees a 36 year old man.

"Sorry to surprise you. I'm Michael Groth, the champion of the Orbtus League." says the man in a mature friendly tone.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Kanto and this is my love, Misty from Cerulean City." says Ash.

"Kanto, that's a long way from here. Welcome to Orbtus." says Michael.

"Thanks, sir." says Misty.

"You don't have to be so formal. Simply call me Michael." says Michael.

"Okay...Michael it is." says Misty with a sweet smile.

"Michael, can I have a battle with you?" says Ash.

"No, sorry. Collect all the badges of Orbtus and come see me at the Pokémon League Headquarters and I'll accept your challenge." says Michael.

"I might do that." says Ash.

"Ash, we don't have time for that. Lance is expecting us back soon, remember?" says Misty.

"He probably wouldn't mind waiting a month or two while I take on the gyms here." says Ash.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ash, you can come back here another time. We need to return to Johto and give Lance the legendary Pokémon we caught for him." says Misty.

"You can send it to him via the ball transfer system." says Michael.

"I think he prefer if Ash and me deliver it in person." says Misty, clearly not very happy.

"Call him and ask. Use my Poképhone." says Michael as he pull out a black custom-made Poképhone from the pocket of his jeans and hands it to Ash.

"Thanks." says Ash and then dial lance's number.

"Lance of the Pokémon League spekaing."

"Sir, it's Ash."

"Hi, Ash. Is there a problem?"

"Not at all. I want to ask if it's okay if I stay here for a couple months to collect the badges of this region."

"Well...I'd like to get the Pokémon as soon as possible, but I know that you want to compete in the Orbtus League so go ahead. I wish you luck, Ash. See you after the Norcadian Conference."

Lance ends the phone call.

"Lance said that I could compete in the league." says Ash, giving the phone back to Michael.

"I'm not hanging around for that. I'm going home to Cerulean City. See ya in a couple months, Ash." says Misty.

"Sure, babe." says Ash, giving Misty an erotic kiss.

"Awwww! You're so hot." says Misty, all happy again.

"Thanks, Misty my love." says Ash.

Misty leave.

"Ash, I wish I'd time to talk, but I'm kinda busy. See ya around." says Michael as he leave.

"Okay. See you." says Ash.

The next day.

Ash use his Charizard to fly to Seros Village for his first Orbtus gym battle.

"Apparently the gym leader in Seros use Normal-types so this should be easy, a fuckin' cake-walk." says Ash.

5 hours later, Ash arrive in Seros Village.

"I need some sleep. The gym I'll save for tomorrow." says Ash.

The next day, after lunch, Ash enters the Seros Gym.

"Welcome, my name's Armando, the gym leader of Seros Gym." says a the gym leader.

"I'm Ash from Pallet Town and I challenge you." says Ash.

"Alright, since I'm a gym leader I gotta accept every single challenge so let's get it done." says Armando.

"Okay." says Ash.

"I'm callin' out...Tauros!" says Armando.

"Not bad. Charizard, go get 'em." says Ash.

"Tauros, Take Down attack!" says Armando.

"Charizard, fly out of reach and strike back with Fire Spin." says Ash.

Charizard traps Tauros in a blazing twirl of fire.

"Tauros is unable to battle. Round one goes to Ash and his Charizard." says Armando's secon in command.

"Tauros, get back! Let's do this, Persian! Attack with Thunder now." says Armando.

Thunder knocks out Charizard.

"Charizard, return. It's your turn, Gengar." says Ash, calling out his Gengar.

"Persian, Thunder." says Armando.

"Gengar, Shadow Ball." says Ash.


	3. Chapter 3

Gengar's Shadow Ball attack knocks out Persian.

"I refuse to let ya beat me, man." says Armando. "I call forth my strongest Pokémon...go, Kadabra!"

"Hey! You're cheating. This is supposed to be the Normal-type gym." says Ash.

"Who told ya that, dude? I make the rules around here. Kadabra, attack his Gengar." says Armando.

"Alright, have it your way then. Gengar, Shadow Ball." says Ash.

Kadabra's and Gengar's attacks strike each other in mid air.

"Kadabra, Psychic now!" says Armando.

Gengar takes a lot of damage.

"Gengar return." says Ash. "Go, Rayquaza."

"No! Not fair..." says Armando when he sees Rayquaza.

"Rayquaza, Draco Meteor." says Ash.

Rayquaza use Draco Meteor to knock out Kadabra.

"You managed to beat my Kadabra, my strongest Pokémon. I give up. Here, takes this Biancus Badge as a sign of your victory over me. You're truly a powerful trainer." says Armando as he gives Ash the Biancus Badge, a badge shaped like a white star.

"Thank you. It was an honor to battle against you. Next time we meet, I will give you a rematch. I bid you a good day and may Arceus bless you." says Ash.

Ash call back Rayquaza and then leave the gym.

"That wasn't too hard." thinks Ash.

2 hours later, Ash is in the Pokémon Centre, talking to Misty on the phone.

"So you defeated the gym's leader?"

"Yeah, Misty. It was rather easy."

"I see, but a badge is a badge."

"That's true. I don't complain."

"Nice."

"Pray for me, Mist. See ya as soon as possible. Bye."

"Okay. Bye."

Ash ends the phone call.

"Did the phone link hold properly?" says Nurse Joy.

"Yes, no problem." says Ash.

"Good. We've had some phone problems around here lately so I had to ask." says Nurse Joy.

"I understand." says Ash.

"Alright, Mr Ketchum. You room's in order, we've brought your bags there already as requested. Here's the card-key." says Nurse Joy with a friendly smile as she hands Ash the card-key to the room he'll stay in.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." says Ash.

Nurse Joy smile, nod and then walk away to deal with a sick Pokémon that just got left at the centre by its trainer.

"Holy freakin' Arceus! Ash Ketchum, it's been years since last time." says May Maple as she enter the centre.

"May, what a surprise. What are you doin' in this region?" says Ash.

"Searching for some new mon to add to my team, that's all. You?" says May.

"I'm challenging the gyms around here." says Ash.

"Don't you have enough badges yet?" says May with a friendly laugh.

"I guess not. Still doing contests, are you?" says Ash.

"Yeah, but unfortunately there aren't any in this region." says May.

"Last time we met you had just won the Wallace Cup." says Ash.

"I remember. Feels like decades ago." says May.

"It was only 5 years ago though." says Ash. "I'm glad to be friends with one out of only a select few who's won the Wallace Cup 4 times."

"Thanks...and I'm happy to know a guy...sorry...man who is such an amazing and powerful trainer as you." says May.

"You always say such nice things." says Ash.

"Are you and Misty still together?" says May.

"Of course." says Ash.


	4. Chapter 4

"Congrats on that, man. I'd have though you were the sort of man who hooked up with the first slutty female trainer that show up." says May with a half-teasing smile.

"That's not my style." says Ash.

"And I think it's good that you can stick to one chick only." says May. "It's just a surprise."

"In what way, if I can ask? I'm not some playboy or perv." says Ash.

"What about that bimbo I saw you talking to in Beachwood City then, Ash Ketchum? She looked almost like 'street-walker' ya know." says May.

"Her name's Emily and she's not a hooker, she's a member of the Kalos Elite Four." says Ash.

"Opppsss!" says May. "If I had known that, I'd talked about her with respect. It's just that her clothes made her look like a..."

"Sure, she wear slutty clothes, but it's her own choice." says Ash. "I respect her. She's a powerful trainer and a honorable woman."

"I understand. Don't tell her that I thought she was a...you know..." says May.

"No fear, May Maple. Your secret is safe with me." says Ash.

"Thanks, dude." says May.

"Sir, not dude. Show some respect, Miss Maple." says Ash.

"Sorry." says May.

"Anyways, let's go get coffee." says Ash. "We've got a lot to talk about."

"Nice. I know a nice lil' coffee shop. It's only five minutes down the road from the Pokémon Centre." says May.

"Okay." says Ash.

5 minutes later in the coffee shop.

Ash and May drink their coffee by a table in a corner.

"Ash, have you caught any new awesome mon around here?" says May.

"I managed to catch a Rayquaza, but I won't get to keep it. It's for Lance." says Ash.

"Oh, too bad..." says May.

"Yeah...sort of. I don't wanna make him my enemy though so I'll do what he told me to." says Ash.

"Smart, I guess. Breaking orders from Lance is kinda bad." says May.

"I know." says Ash. "He's good man though and one of the strongest trainers ever."

"Yeah, that's true." says May. "So, where's Misty?"

"Cerulean City in Kanto." says Ash.

"You're leavin' your hot babe alone all the way back in Kanto?" says May.

"No. It was her own choice to go home. I'd never just leave her. She's my soul mate." says Ash.

"Sorry. I'm not a relationship type of girl. I prefer one-night stands and such." says May.

"Oh my! Those contests have made ya confident, May Maple my friend." says Ash with half-sarcasm.

"I've grown up. Not a kid anymore, Ash." says May with a smile.

"Yes, obviously not. So, tell me, how's your brother doing?" says Ash.

"He's off on his own Poké-journey. I guess he's made it to Johto by now." says May.

"I hope to works out for him. What mon did he start with?" says Ash.

"Mudkip." says May.

"Interesting choice, indeed. I did not expect that." says Ash.

"I did." says May.

"Okay." says Ash.

"Yeah." says May. "If you have time tomorrow I want a battle to see how much more skilled we've both become."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'm sure I can find a free moment for such a thing." says Ash.

"Cool." says May.

The next day.

"Our first battle since Alola. This will be so much fun." says May.

"Just so you know it, I won't hold back." says Ash.

"I never thought you would, Ash. I'm ready." says May.

"Alright. Here we go. Charizard, c'mon." says Ash, caling out his Charizard.

"Interesting. Go, Glaceon!" says May, sending out her Glaceon.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower, now." says Ash.

"No. Glaceon, defend with Icy Wind." says May.

The Flamethrower burn right through the Icy Wind, doing a lot of damage to Glaceon.

"Seems as though your Glaceon still is weaker than my Charizard, Miss Maple." says Ash with a teasing smile.

"I'll show ya what I've learned, Ash my friend. Glaceon, return!" says May "Go, Blastoise!"

Ash is surprised, last time he saw that Pokémon it was still a Wartortle.

"So it's evolved...? Good job, girl." says Ash.

"Blastoise, Hydro Pump." says May.

"Charizard, counter it with your Fire Spin." says Ash.

Charizard manage to overpower Blastoise, knocking down its Hydro Pump attack.

"No..." says May.

"Oh, yeah." says Ash.


	5. Chapter 5

"Blastoise, use Hyper Beam." says May.

"Charizard, fly out of the way." says Ash.

Charizard manage to avoid Blastoise's attack without a problem.

"Charizard, let's do this. Sense my soul. Dominus Draconis." says Ash.

Suddenly the Mega armband that Ash wear on his left wrist starts to glow with a bright white light and Charizard is transformed into Mega Charizard X.

"What...?" says May.

"Charizard, Dragon Rage now. Maximum power." says Ash.

Charizard use Dragon Rage, defeating Blastoise.

"I give up." says May as she call Blastoise back into its Poké Ball.

"No shame in that. You're a good trainer." says Ash in a mature tone.

"Thanks, Ash. I'm glad you think so." says May with a cute smile.

"Everything I say is the truth, my friend." says Ash.

"Awww! So nice." says May.

The next day.

"May...so where are you going next?" says Ash.

"To Alola, actually." says May. "I heard that there are rare mon there."

"That's very true. I've been there myself a few years ago." says Ash.

"Okay." says May.

"I wish ya good luck." says Ash.

"And the same to you." says May.

May grab her bags and leave the Pokémon Centre.

"Mr Ketchum, a package just arrived for you." says Nurse Joy as she hands a small box to Ash.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." says Ash. "Hmmm...doesn't say who it's from..."

Ash opens the package and finds a Master Ball and a handwritten note.

It says "Hello, Ash. I'm sending you this as a little thank you for everything you did for me and my friends all those years ago. Glory from Mr Ren Scarlet, CEO of Silph Co. Kanto."

"Nice." says Ash with a smile.

2 days later.

Ash watch the news on TV.

"Once more, the legendary monster has been seen on top of Mount Ignis." says the female reporter.

"What...? I've already caught Rayquaza." says Ash confused.

The next day on the top of Mount Ignis.

"Alright, show yourself...now!" says Ash in a dark manly tone.

In a huge and very bright flash of sunlight, the legendary Pokémon known as Solgaleo appear.

"Now or never, I'd guess..." says Ash. "Alright, go Master Ball."

Ash throw his Master Ball...and Solgaleo is caught.

"Ash, it's been a long time, oh yeah." says Professor Dan Kukui as he step out from the temple.

"Kukui, it's sure been a while. 7 years, as a matter of fact." says Ash.

"I'm glad you showed up here, man. I couldn't catch the legendary mon, but you did it on the first attempt, yeah." says Professor Kukui. "Congrats."

"Thanks." says Ash.

"Of course it's all up to you, but I think you should keep Solgaleo, oh yeah." says Professor Kukui.

"I will." says Ash. "That's why I caught it."

"I understand. I'm sure that the mighty Solgaleo will bond with you in not time at all." says Professor Kukui.

"I hope so. I'll do my best to train it and care for it, professor." says Ash.

"Good. No one can ask for more. I believe that Solgaleo couldn't have ended up with a better trainer, except for Sir Jeremy or kahuna Hau." says Professor Kukui.

"Thanks for your trust in me." says Ash.

"You deserve it all and more, Ash. I still remember seeing you fight the kahunas of Alola with grace, power and confidence." says Professor Kukui.

"I always give it all in any Pokémon battle and it wasn't easy to win against the kahunas. Hau and the others are strong." says Ash.

"They sure are." says Professor Kukui. "I've known them all for years. Each one of them has skill and talent."

"Very true. Do you have time to join me for a cup of coffee at the nearest Pokémon centre?" says Ash.

"Of course." says Professor Kukui.

"Nice. Let's go." says Ash.

"Okay." says Professor Kukui.

4 hours later at the Pokémon Centre.

"Nurse, we'd like two big cups of black Cerulean coffee, please." says Professor Kukui.

"Sure, professor." says Nurse Joy with a smile.

Only 5 minutes later, Nurse Joy serve coffee to Ash and Professor Kukui.

"So what brings you here, so far from Alola, professor?" says Ash.

"I heard that a large amount of special crystals had been found somewhere in this region. They might be Z-crystals of some kind so I decided to come here and see if so is the case, yeah." says Professor Kukui.

"They could also be mega stones." says Ash.

"That's possible, but until I've seen 'em myself, I don't know for sure, Ash." says Professor Kukui.

"Okay. Speaking of Z-crystals, I still have the Fire-type Z-crystal you gave me. I sometimes use it with Charizard." says Ash.

"That's good, man. Yeah. Call me if you need other Z-crystals and I'll send 'em to ya right away." says Professor Kukui.

"Who's the champion in Alola now?" says Ash.

"It's this girl named Alexis." says Professor Kukui.

"Nice." says Ash.

"Are you and Misty still together?" says Professor Kukui.

"Yes, of course. I love her." says Ash.

"That's very nice, yeah." says Professor Kukui.

"I know." says Ash.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yeah." says Professor Kukui.

"How's your wife doin'...?" says Ash.

"Jessica Burnet is dead." says Professor Kukui.

"What happened...?" says Ash.

"I'd rather not speak about it." says Professor Kukui.

"Okay. I respect that." says Ash.

"Thanks." says Professor Kukui.

"No problem, man." says Ash.

"Are you collecting badges from this region?" says Professor Kukui.

"Yes, but I only have one of them this far." says Ash.

"Okay. I understand, yeah, I do." says Professor Kukui.

"I hope to collect them all though." says Ash.

"I wish you all luck, yeah." says Professor Kukui.

"Thanks." says Ash.

"I think you can find some use for these. Here, take a few Ultra Balls, woo." says Professor Kukui as he gives 5 Ultra Balls to Ash.

"Oh...thanks. I'm sure I will be able to use these for something." says Ash.

"Nice, woo." says Professor Kukui. "Alright, Ash. I should get back to work. See ya next time you're in Alola."

2 weeks later.

Ash enter Lance's office.

"Ash, do you have the legendary monster for me?" says Lance.

"Yes, sir. I do, here." says Ash as he gives Lance the Poké Ball with Rayquaza in it.

"Thanks. You and Misty deserve the money I promised you." says Lance.

"Okay." says Ash.

"The money should be on your account by this time on Monday." says Lance.

"Alright. I'm going home to Cerulean now." says Ash.

"Okay." says Lance.

Ash fly on his Charizard back to Cerulean City where his beautiful sweet Misty is of course waiting for him.

 **The End.**


End file.
